Encerradas en una tienda
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Konata, Hiyori, Minami y Yutaka se ven envueltas en un gran problema al quedar encerradas en un tienda de zapatos, y estarán obligadas a encontrar una manera de escapar de allí antes de que Yutaka sea vencida por sus "necesidades". Oneshot con algo de shojo-ai.


**Advertencia: **Lucky Star no me pertenece, ese honor le corresponde al insigne Kagami Yoshimizu, y a aquel a quien él elija, que por cierto desearía estar ahí cuando llegue el momento.

**Encerradas en una tienda**

Era un hermoso día el que se vivía en un centro comercial en donde se habían reunido Yutaka, Hiyori y Minami para salir de compras por puras ganas de hacerlo, y además también estaba presente Konata para hablar en secreto con Hiyori acerca del avance de algunos doujin que venía trabajando la chica de lentes desde hacía algunos días.

Se proyectaba un bonito día para las chicas, sin novedad alguna en el frente y pasándola bien hablando de algunos temas que salían al aire conforme iban pasando por las tiendas y se reían de algunas ocurrencias que ellas mismas contaban cada tanto.

Ya empezaba a atardecer y las estudiantes de Ryoo entraron en una tienda de zapatos para buscar un par nuevo para Hiyori, pues su par anterior se los comió Cherry, la perrita de Minami, en una escena que casi provoca un infarto a la pobre chica de anteojos.

Hiyori: El solo ver a ese engendro de Cerberos me había dejado la piel de gallina. Llegué a pensar que me iba a comer a mí también- explicó dramáticamente.

Konata: Sí claro, porque Hiyori-chan parece un delicioso filete cuando está asustada- decía burlona la otaku, mientras también ella se probaba unos nuevos zapatos para su próxima égida a Akiba.

Minami: Eso no es normal, Cherry siempre es muy tranquila- cuestionaba la más alta.

Hiyori: Pero no lo es cuando estoy yo- chillaba la dibujante-. Ese monstruo algún día acabará conmigo, parece que le caigo mal o algo.

Yutaka: ¡Onee-chan!- llamaba la más pequeña.

Konata: Ahora no, Yu-chan, que me estoy divirtiendo mucho con las vivencias de Hiyori-chan.

Hiyori: ¡Oye!

Yutaka: Pero, Onee-chan…

Konata: Sólo dame un minuto y luego hablamos, prima- interrumpió la otaku-. ¿Y luego qué ocurrió, y como escapaste?- se dirigía a la pelinegra.

Hiyori: No fue nada fácil escapar de las fauces de esa horrible bestia come-dibujantes…

Minami: No le digas así a Cherry- reprendió a la dibujante.

Hiyori: Entonces que sea…- dudaba la chica de lentes.

Konata: ¿Qué tal si la llamamos "el terror de los Tamura"?- la otaku casi lloraba de las ganas de reír.

Hiyori: ¡No es gracioso! Pero no suena mal, tal vez incluso pueda dibujar algún doujin de terror basado en eso- ya empezaba a maquinar su retorcida mente de dibujante.

Yutaka: Onee-chan, te tengo que decir que…

Konata: Un minuto por favor, Yu-chan- la calló nuevamente- que ya estamos en la mejor parte de la historia.

Hiyori: Bueno, les decía que…

De pronto se escuchó un el ruido de algo pesado y metálico desplazándose, alarmando a las chicas, que al voltear a ver encuentran que la tienda estaba cerrada con las luces prendidas.

Minami: Estamos encerradas- dijo simplemente.

Yutaka: Eso es lo que quería decirte, onee-chan- decía un poco triste.

Konata: ¿Pero por qué no lo dijiste y ya?- todas se quedaron viendo a la descarada otaku.

Hiyori: Esto es malo. No hay manera de que podamos sobrevivir solamente comiendo zapatos aquí adentro- se asustó la dibujante.

Konata: Tranquila, Hiyori-chan. En el peor de los casos igual van a abrir mañana- decía con toda la confianza del mundo.

Minami: Ummm, etto…

Konata: ¿Qué ocurre, Minami-san?

Minami: Ocurre que mañana es día feriado, y por eso no abrirán el centro comercial ni tampoco las tiendas.

La otaku y la dibujante tardaron como diez segundos en procesar lo que la más alta había dicho.

Hiyori: ¡Socorro, auxilio! Que alguien nos ayude- empezó a lloriquear desesperada mientras se agarraba al enrejado de la salida.

Konata: No, eso no está bien Hiyori-chan. Tienes que hacer como yo- decía muy calmada, hasta que se sujetó también del enrejado-. ¡AYUDAAAAAA, QUE ALGUIEN NOS SALVEEEEEEE! ¡SERÉ SU ESCLAVA, PERO QUE ALGUIEN NOS SAQUE DE AQUIIIII!- a todas les salió una gota en la cabeza.

Minami: Pero aquí no hay nadie. No nos están escuchando- decía preocupada la peliverde.

Konata: Tal parece que viviremos aquí, como los cavernícolas esos que vi ayer en ese anime- decía con tono siniestro.

Yutaka: ¡BBUUUAAAAHH! ¡Yo no quiero vivir como un carvenícola!- lloraba la pelirroja.

Hiyori: Se dice cavernícola, Yutaka-chan- la corrige la dibujante.

Konata: Eso no importa en lo más mínimo, Hiyori-chan. Es hora de descubrir quién es el responsable de que nos quedáramos encerradas aquí, y sin duda esto es un trabajo para la detective Conan- todas miraron furiosas a la peliazul.

Minami: Eso ya no importa, lo que debemos hacer es encontrar una manera de salir de aquí, en vista de que no podemos esperar a que nos auxilien- opinó la peliverde tratando de hallar una solución.

Yutaka: Wow, eres muy lista Minami-chan- la alagó la pelirroja.

Minami: G-gracias, Yutaka- decía sonrojada.

Hiyori: _"Menos mal que jamás dejo mi cuaderno lejos de mi"_- pensaba de forma macabra la pelinegra, mientras empezaba a dibujar.

Konata: Tal parece que estaremos aquí un largo, largo rato- decía con algo de fastidio la otaku.

* * *

Ninguna tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pues ninguna trajo reloj o teléfono (cuando más lo necesitaban). Konata solo se quedaba viendo al techo totalmente aburrida, sin ver anime, sin conectarse al MMPORPG, sin leer manga, la vida de pronto le había dado la espalda. Yutaka y Minami estaban sentadas juntas junto a una vidriera hablando de cosas absolutamente irrelevantes, ambas estaban un poco sonrojadas. En la otra esquina se encontraba Hiyori dibujando un boceto tras otro de Minami y Yutaka sin parar, estaba superándose a sí misma.

Konata: Estoy muy aburrida, y para acabarla ya es de noche- vio el cielo que estaba fuera de la tienda-. Hemos estado aquí por años y buscamos por todos lados sin dar con ninguna salida fuera de aquí. Daría lo que fuera por tener al menos mi PSP al lado.

Nadie le respondió, todas seguían en lo suyo, es decir; Minami y Yutaka mirándose rojas como un tomate, y la dibujante haciendo lo suyo con cada vez mayor fervor. Era evidente que no estaban prestando atención a la otaku. Yutaka bostezó, haciendo entender a Minami que tenía sueño, y la hizo acostarse en sus piernas, causando así un ligero sangrado nasal a Hiyori, que no paraba de dibujar.

Hiyori: _"Sí, así es como las quería ver. Un abrazo o dos, y quizás un beso accidental y tendré el doujin perfecto"_- la dibujante tenía una sonrisa malévola en los labios.

La otaku se levantó y salió a dar una vuelta en el depósito del segundo piso de la tienda. Estaba aburrida a muerte, y quería encontrar a como diera lugar algo en qué entretenerse, cuando de pronto escuchó un grito que le dejó los pelos de punta. El grito provenía de su prima.

Konata: ¡Yu-chan! ¿Estás bien?- dijo llegando de una sola carrera.

Yutaka: E-es que… quiero ir…- solo dijo eso.

Konata: Tranquila, prima. Todas queremos salir de aquí también, pero no es para que te pongas a gritar así- sonrió nerviosa (aún no se le pasaba el susto).

Yutaka: No es eso, onee-chan. Lo que es… es que…

Minami: Yutaka quiere ir al baño- la más alta habló por su amiga.

Durante unos segundos todas estuvieron en silencio total.

Konata: ¿Pero eso no se soluciona simplemente yendo al baño?- preguntó dudosa.

Hiyori: Ummm, senpai- tomó palabra la dibujante-, aquí no hay baños.

Esa revelación de parte de la dibujante dejó de piedra a la peliazul, quién después de otros diez segundos finalmente reaccionó.

Konata: Estamos acabadas, porque ahora es Yu-chan, pero nosotras- dijo refiriéndose a Hiyori, Minami y ella misma- no seremos capaces de aguantarnos por siempre.

Hiyori se quedó viendo a la peliazul, totalmente blanca por el terror que le produjo dicha revelación.

* * *

Otro rato había pasado, quién sabe cuánto tiempo, pero Konata deducía que ya era medianoche por el intenso sonido de los grillos y los búhos en la lejanía. Yutaka no podía dormir a causa de sus creciente ganas de ir al baño, todo lo que hacía era retorcerse en donde estaba cruzando las piernas. Minami estaba al lado de la pelirroja, dispuesta a hacer lo que sea necesario para ayudarla. Hiyori seguía dibujando sin cesar, y las páginas de su cuaderno parecían no acabar.

La preocupación estaba en aumento en la cabeza de la otaku, quien por más que le daba vueltas no encontraba la manera de salir de este embrollo en el que estaban metidas las cuatro, hasta que finalmente dio con una solución, a todas luces desesperada.

Konata: Hiyori-chan, necesito tu ayuda urgente- dijo muy seria.

Hiyori: ¿En qué la ayudo, senpai?- dijo sin levantar la vista de sus bocetos.

Konata: Debemos unir nuestras fuerzas para derribar los barrotes que tienen esta tienda cerrada y llevar a Yu-chan rápido al baño del restaurante del piso inferior- instruyó como si eso fuese coser y cantar-. ¿Me ayudarás en esta tarea para salvar a mi prima y a la humanidad, también?

Hiyori: Bueno…- le salía una gota por lo último que dijo la peliazul- creo que sí la ayudaré, senpai. Estar aquí es un poco incómodo, y no podría dormir aquí, así que…

Yutaka: ¡AAAAGGGHHH! ¡Me hagooo!- interrumpió el grito de la más pequeña.

Minami: No te preocupes, Yutaka. Yo estoy aquí contigo- la peliverde abrazó suavemente a la pelirroja como si fuese un escudo para la pequeña.

Konata: ¡Debemos apurarnos, que se nos acaba el tiempo! ¡Hiyori…!

Lo siguiente que vio la otaku fue sencillamente demasiado para ella y el estrés que ya tenía consigo. La chica de anteojos, cuando volteó a ver a sus compañeras tuvo un copioso sangrado nasal que creó un enorme charco, seguidamente se desmayó sobre su propio charco, aunque en su rostro tenía dibujada una sonrisa pervertida, y al parecer estaba teniendo ligeras convulsiones. A Konata le salió un enorme gotón en la cabeza al ver el estado de patatús de la dibujante.

Konata: Demonios, ahora debo hacerlo todo yo sola- se decía a sí misma, al borde de un colapso nervioso.

Yutaka: ¡Onee-chan, quiero ir baño, no me aguantaré mucho más!- lloriqueaba la pelirroja aferrándose a su protectora.

Konata: Esto es malo. Debo encontrar una forma de que lo pueda lograr, ¿pero cómo?

Minami cerró ligeramente su abrazo sobre la pelirroja para brindarle algo de seguridad, mientras que por alguna razón el charco de sangre de Hiyori se acrecentó, abarcando un área enorme. Casi era un lago, en el que la dibujante estaba a la deriva en el centro, mientras continuaba la pervertida sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Konata empezó a poner en marcha su desesperado plan para tumbar las rejas de la puerta; se puso a patear con todas sus fuerzas las rejas usando la planta de los pies para tratar de dislocar los barrotes, pero este procedimiento causó un ruido infernal (tenían que ser huecos) sin que a cambio se doblegaran nada de nada.

Yutaka: ¡Onee-chan, no hagas tanto ruido, por favor!- lloriqueaba con ganas la pelirroja.

Konata estaba poniendo todo su empeño para lograr sacar a su prima de aquel embrollo, sin duda alguna lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, pero para el enrejado no parecía suficiente. La peliazul estaba empezando a sentirse desesperada, cuando de pronto escuchó una voz en su mente.

* * *

**En la mente de Konata**

¿?: Konata… Konata…

Konata: ¿Eh, quién me llama?

¿?: Soy yo…

Konata: Haruhi, ¿eres tú?

El ente misterioso le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

¿?: Claro que no, intenta de nuevo.

Konata: ¡Ah, ya sé! Eres Kaioh-sama.

El ser sin identificar le dio otro golpe en la cabeza.

¿?: ¡Que no, pequeña tonta, adivina de nuevo!- dijo con evidente enojo.

Konata: ¡Ya lo sé, esta sí que es la ganadora!- dijo en tono triunfal- ¡Eres el Rikudou Sennin!

Antes de darse cuenta, una lluvia de golpes caía sobre su cabeza.

¿?: ¡Ya deja de pensar en anime en un momento tan crucial como este, justo cuando tu prima te necesita!- el ser finalmente muestra su rostro a la otaku.

Konata: ¡No puede ser!- estaba sorprendida- Mamá, ¿de verdad eres tú?- le salían lágrimas de los ojos.

Kanata: Así es, mi pequeña. He venido para ayudarte- dijo con dulzura.

Konata: ¿Pero cómo me podrás ayudar? Me encuentro en un gran problema. Yu-chan está a punto de mojarse encima y estamos encerradas sin que nadie nos pueda ayudar- mostraba su preocupación la peliazul menor.

Kanata: Sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo y mi amor para que puedas superar el problema que sea, hija mía.

Konata: ¡Es verdad!- parecía haber resuelto algo- ¿Es algo así como Kamina y Simon de _Gurren Lagann_, verdad?

Su madre volvió a darle un golpe en la cabeza llena de chichones de su hija.

Kanata: ¡Deja por un momento el anime, por favor!- se escuchaba enfadada y triste a la vez- Yu-chan necesita de ti en estos momentos. Debes dar prioridad a tu familia, Konata.

Konata: Sí es verdad, lo siento mucho- se disculpó la otaku-. ¿Y cómo me ayudarás exactamente, mamá?

Kanata: Mi fuerza es tu fuerza, Konata, así que no dudes e inténtalo una vez más, que de seguro derribarás esas rejas- le dio ánimos al estilo anime, cosa que hizo que le saliera una gota a la peliazul menor.

Konata: Muy bien, lo haremos juntas en ese caso.

Kanata: Unamos nuestras fuerzas.

Ambas se tomaron de las manos, dando lugar a un destello de luz que invadió aquel extraño lugar.

* * *

**De vuelta a la realidad**

Konata intentó dar una patada a las rejas, dando un largo y dramático grito mientras avanzaba rumbo a la libertad de todas. Minami y Yutaka miraron expectantes el desesperado acto final de la otaku para sacarlas a todas de aquella olorosa tienda de zapatos. Hiyori sólo se quedó en medio de su mar de sangre, aún desmayada y con gesto no muy santo.

Yutaka: ¡Onee-chaaaaan!

Minami: ¡Senpaiiiii!

Finalmente lo logró. Konata, ayudada desde su ser interno por su madre, logró derribar dos barrotes que bloqueaban la salida de la tienda, siendo suficientes para que todas pudieran escapar de allí.

Konata: ¡ADELANTE MINAMI-SAN, LLÉVATE A MI PRIMA RÁPIDO!

Minami: ¡A la orden!

La peliverde cargó como una princesa a Yutaka para sacarla de allí y llevarla a algún baño cercano, pues creía que no tendría tiempo de llevarla al restaurante del piso inferior. Hiyori, cuando por fin estaba logrando despertar vio la escena entre la pelirroja y la peliverde, y de pronto su nariz se convirtió en una fuente (de sangre, claro está) y se volvió a desmayar. Konata al ver a la dibujante así le salió una gota.

Konata: Tal parece que tendré que llevar a Hiyori-chan yo misma- murmuró para si misma.

* * *

**Un par de minutos después**

Minami y Yutaka finalmente salieron del baño de un café que estaba al lado de la tienda (qué suerte tuvieron), mientras que Konata tuvo que sacar a rastras a la dibujante mientras lentamente despertaba de su sueño pervertido donde veía la más alta y a las más baja en situaciones bastante sugerentes.

Konata: ¿Estás segura que estás bien, Hiyori-chan?

Hiyori: No se preocupe, senpai. Estoy muy bien- respondió con una sonrisa- _"Así es, mejor que nunca. En cuanto llegue a casa empezaré a dibujar el mejor doujin yuri de todos los tiempos, jajajaja"_- los ojos de la dibujante echaban chispas.

Konata: Bueno, de acuerdo. Pero me avisas si te sientes mareada o algo- dijo no muy segura por aquellas chispas en los ojos de la pelinegra-. ¡Oh, Yu-chan, Minami-san! Es bueno ver que todo acabó.

Minami: Y todo esto se lo debemos a usted, senpai- hace una reverencia a la otaku.

Yutaka: Ya me siento mucho mejor, pude finalmente ir al baño y calmarme un poco- dijo una muy sonriente pelirroja.

Konata: Sí, claro. Ya me imagino a Minami-san en el lavabo con mi prima, bajándole las pantis para que finalmente pudiese orinar- susurró burlona, aunque Hiyori la pudo escuchar.

Yutaka: Muy bien, vamos a casa- dijo con mucha alegría-. ¿Hiyori-chan, qué estás haciendo?

Hiyori: ¿Quién, yo? N-nada, no estoy haciendo nada- con bastante descaro seguía apuntando el aporte accidental de la peliazul.

¿?: ¿¡QUIÉN ANDA AHÍ!?- se escuchó una voz que provenían de las escaleras.

Las cuatro chicas dieron un respingo cuando se dieron cuenta de que la voz era de un guardia que venía de los pisos de arriba.

Minami: Un momento…- empezó con lentitud, antes de estallar- ¡ESTO SIGNIFICA QUE HABÍA ALGUIEN AQUÍ TODO ESTE TIEMPO Y NADIE VINO A AYUDARNOS!

Guardia: Es que estaba viendo la tele en mi puesto cuando escuché algo caerse y…- vio los barrotes en el suelo- ¿Qué significa esto, acaso ustedes son ladronas?

Las cuatro miraron con furia al guardia que las había dejando abandonadas en la tienda de zapatos toda la noche, pero de alguna forma Minami y Konata lograron explicar lo sucedido al guardia, quien al terminar de escuchar todo lo que paso no le quedó de otra que disculparse con ellas y acompañarlas hasta sus casas. Sin duda esa fue una noche que las chicas no serían capaces de olvidar tan fácilmente, pero no por ser del todo positivo, excepto para Hiyori, quien no tardó en empezar su tenebroso proyecto para hacer un pervertido doujin yuri que sin duda sería un éxito.

**Fin**

* * *

He aquí otra historia de Lucky Star, mi serie favorita. Espero con gusto los reviews, follows, favoritos o lo que deseen, saben que el ustedes son el termómetro y la verdadera razón por la que estas historias valgan algo.

Hasta otra.


End file.
